Systems with hydraulic drives are used for various purposes. For machines with moving axes, the functional safety of these machines is determined by the machine design and machine control. For example, whereas with horizontal moving axes of the machines, it can be assumed that in the deenergized state there is no hazard to persons due to the external force acting on the axes, for example the force of gravity, the vertical axes are subjected to the force of gravity, which could cause an excessively fast or even undesirable lowering of a load along the vertical axis. This type of undesirable or excessively fast lowering of an axis or the load attached thereto represents a significant accident potential during operation, which must be prevented or at least avoided through suitable measures during the machine design. Electromechanical drives have a rigid coupling between the motor shaft and the actuator. Thus, a rotary encoder on the motor gives a representative value of the actuator speed. A rotational speed (rpm) monitoring unit monitors this value and initiates stopping the axis if this value is exceeded. Under normal conditions, the vertical axes can be stopped by a holding brake installed in the drive motor, so that the load does not fall unintentionally. For example, a maximum speed of the actuator can be monitored by evaluating the rotational speed of the motor when there is a rigid, secure coupling between the motor shaft and the actuator. With hydrostatic drives however, slippage can occur between the motor shaft and the actuator, whereby a lowering movement can exceed a permissible maximum speed, even if the rotational speed of the motor is not exceeded. If a force in the direction of movement acts upon a suspended load, for example, the actuator at the end of the drive train will exceed the speed allocated by the motor shaft, which means that an accurate evaluation of the motor speed alone is insufficient for the reliable detection of the speed. For this purpose, additional baffles can be arranged in the discharge and/or feed lines of the hydraulic cylinders. The baffle diameter, designed based on the maximum load ratios and supply pressure, limits the volumetric flow in the hydraulic lines, which limits the speed, for example, of a piston, to a maximum value determined by the baffle diameter. These baffles, however, represent resistance to the piston movement since the baffles are designed for the maximum supply pressure and the unfavorable load situation. This results in a loss of power at the baffles, which, when the hydrostatic gear units are closed, leads to a significant rise in temperature and limits the period of use in this operating state. In the state of the art GB 1 048 285 A is known, showing a hydraulic drive system for moving a piston rod of at least one cylinder. Furthermore, JP 2007 146867 A discloses a pneumatic circuit of an actuator capable of reducing a quantity of the air consumption of a compressor. US Re. 32,583 discloses a pneumatic-hydraulic proportional valve actuator system with adjustable means of achieving two stroking speeds by the hydraulic actuator.